


Different kinds of Adornments

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, implied character death (only in the last ficlet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty
Summary: Just what the title suggests ...





	

TITLE: “Different kinds of adornments”  
PAIRING: Hephaestion/Alexander.  
RATING: PG to R   
CATEGORY: Progressive AU.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.  
WARNINGS: Many progressive stories mention the death of one or both main characters.  
NO Beta Reader so all mistakes are mine.  
FEEDBACK: Comments are love! Any kind will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

Adornment and Friendship.

It was the prince’s ninth’s birthday and his friends smartly dressed and bearing expensive gifts, arrived at the palace.  
Hephaestion arrived empty-handed; he didn’t have enough money of his own to buy Alexander a present; he hadn’t wanted to go but he knew Alexander would be able to understand if he explained his problem.

Alexander’s eyes lit when he saw his most treasured friend. Cassander picked on him because of his lack of gift but Alexander made him shut up when he said that Hephaestion was bringing something precious: the adornment of friendship and happiness for him on his own face.

 

Adornment and Love

 

Tousled hair because of his fingers.  
Dreamy eyes because of his sensuality.  
Blushed cheeks because of his ministrations.  
Lustful lips because of his kisses.  
Laded neck ready to be nipped at.  
Warm chest to rest on in the aftermath.  
Quick heart beating showing life.  
Powerful arms to be hugged tightly.  
Eager fingers to touch and caress.  
Sweated skin after our lovemaking.  
Skittish manhood always ready for more.  
Strong thighs to never let him go far away.  
Curled toes when the climax arrived.  
Loud moans to show our desire.  
Frantic kisses showing happiness.  
Love, the best adornment for young lovers’ bodies!

 

Adornment and End.

A plain white chiton covered his fragile body; long gone were the brilliant silk robes and embroideries.  
Short blonde tresses adorned his royal head; no more long hair when there is no one to comb it.  
A single amber gem graced his ring finger; he did not wear rings bearing precious stones or thick gold arm bracelets anymore.  
Clouded and lifeless eyes in a pale face; no more twinkling eyes and sun-kissed cheeks.   
Weak and bare hands hung along his tired frame, no more swords or his lover’s fingers entwined with his.  
To face Death, he didn’t need adornments.


End file.
